


Walking the tightrope

by Slyst



Series: Moments [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko cuts Akashi's hair





	Walking the tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out as kind of a joke about Akashi and scissors and then it sort took off out of control into flufftown.

Akashi hated scissors. He didn’t know if it was because of his previous actions, a reminder of the kind of person he was once, or if it was the concerned way Kuroko would look at him everytime he touched a pair. Not that he blamed the phantom at all. He didn’t like to touch them himself, but really he needed a haircut and didn’t feel like going all the way to a barber. This was his current dilemma. He had just finished playing a few games of one-on-one with Kuroko and his hair had been being an absolute nuisance the entire time.

He was still staring at the scissors when Kuroko finished his shower, blue eyes lighting upon him in question, “Akashi?”

“Tetsuya. Will you cut my hair?” The answer had suddenly been so easy. He was almost irritated with himself for not thinking of it earlier. He would already risk it all for the phantom, so a terrible haircut would be nothing even if it did come out bad.

“Why?” Kuroko was watching Akashi with a curious look.

“I just thought I’d like you to cut my hair.” Akashi walked up to the phantom to press a kiss against his lips, still damp and warm from the shower. He held the scissors, handle out, towards Kuroko when they parted, “Do me the honour?” He always felt like he was at the top of the world when he was with Kuroko, flying so high they could see the whole world down below.

“Okay Akashi.” Kuroko smiled, leaning forward to peck Akashi on the lips as he took the scissors. It was always an adventure that came with a breathtaking view.

* * *

Kuroko was standing infront of Akashi in the bathroom with a pair of, regrettably, red handled scissors in his hands. He silently reminded himself to buy a different coloured pair next time he was out. He was actually nervous for once.

“Tetsuya. It will be fine. Just a little bit off the front.” Akashi was gripping the phantom’s shoulders gently, red eyes soft in reassurance.

Nodding Kuroko gripped a few shorts strands of hair before bringing the scissors up to position them. Akashi nodded slightly in encouragement.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

It was only a few cuts before Kuroko stopped, too afraid he’d ruin things if he kept going. Backing away, he stepped to the side so Akashi could look in the mirror. Kuroko held his breath as he waited for the verdict.

Akashi smiled as he dragged the phantom into his embrace, burying his face in still damp blue strands, “Thank you Tetsuya.”

Kuroko still didn’t really know what this was all about other than having a vague idea. He wasn’t oblivious to the way Akashi’s fingers hesitated before picking up a pair of scissors, or the fleeting look of doubt he got in his eyes before contact. However, if the redhead didn’t want to talk about it then Kuroko wasn’t going to push him. He’d follow him to the great unknown if he asked. Risk it all for the life they choose.

Pale fingers ran through red hair as Kuroko felt out the shorter strands, judging his handiwork. He was mildly surprised at how well he had done. Akashi pulled back, smiling at the phantom.

“You did well. I should have you do this every time.” Hand in hand they had promised to never let go so many years ago at Teiko, a mirror of how they stood now. Except things were different now. They had been through their mountains and valleys, and everything that had come in between. Now they were flying.

Kuroko felt his affection for Akashi unfurl in his chest. Some people long for a life that is simple and planned. Tied with a ribbon. He knew Akashi thought that’s what his life was going to be like. Kuroko knew otherwise. They were off to a world they could call their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry  
.  
.  
.  
not sorry :C 
> 
> Song is Tightrope from The Greatest Showman


End file.
